mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilda
head wings |misc2 = Talons |misc2text = Brilliant gold |sex = Female |voice = Marÿke Hendrikse (English) Marjolein Algera (Dutch) Stéphane Excoffier (European French) Peggy Sander (German) Loredana Foresta (Italian) Akeno Watanabe (Japanese) Kim Sun-hye (Korean) Anna Sroka (Polish) Kate Kelly (Brazilian Portuguese) Corina Cernea (Romanian) Olga Shorokhova (Russian) Rossy Aguirre (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #C3973D |headerfontcolor = #FFFFFF |nicknames = G, Gi (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony)}} Gilda is a female griffon and a former friend of Rainbow Dash. She is an antagonist in Griffon the Brush Off and the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, and she makes cameos in Magical Mystery Cure and Equestria Games. She is called Gilda the Griffon in some merchandise.__TOC__ Development Lauren Faust's concept art refers to Gilda as "Grizelda"; this name was used in an audition script for Apple Bloom and in hubworld.com's description of Griffon the Brush Off. While the show, the toys, the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, and other merchandise render the word as "griffon", the more common spelling for the mythological creature is "griffin" or "gryphon". Depiction in the series History Rainbow Dash introduces Gilda in the episode Griffon the Brush Off as an old friend of hers, from their days at the Junior Speedsters flight camp. Pinkie Pie tries to join in on the duo's time together, but Gilda keeps brushing her off in rude and menacing ways, going as far as threatening her. Later, when Rainbow Dash leaves Gilda on her own to take care of some weather jobs around Ponyville, Gilda's mean behavior to the other ponies is revealed. Not only does she prank Granny Smith by using her tail to fake a rattlesnake and steal an apple from a fruit stand, Gilda bullies Fluttershy, who is only trying to guide a family of ducks through town, to the point of tears. Scoffing at Fluttershy's crying, the griffon then leaves the scene, greatly annoyed by the presence of the ponies whom she deems lame. Having spied Gilda's mean behavior nearby, Pinkie Pie becomes mad at how Gilda treated Fluttershy and resorts to "extreme measures" by throwing a party in Gilda's honor, hoping to improve her attitude. Gilda attends the party, and when Rainbow Dash is out of earshot, the griffon warns Pinkie Pie she knows something is up, to which Pinkie reveals her innocence. As the party goes on, one by one, Gilda falls for the pranks set up at the party, making her irritation more evident, but she still puts up a good face when Dash is near. During this time, Gilda suspects that Pinkie Pie is the one setting up the party pranks to demean her. When the game of "pin the tail on the pony" leaves Gilda covered in cake and with the "tail on the wrong end," the griffon finally snaps, calling all of the party attendees "dweebs" and singling out Pinkie Pie as "queen lame-o" with her party pranks. She then declares that she and Rainbow Dash have "ten times as much cool" as the other ponies and prepares to bail out with Rainbow Dash at her side. However, to Gilda's shock, Rainbow Dash reveals that she was one responsible for all the pranks at the party and that they were not all meant for Gilda specifically. Gilda cannot believe this revelation and claims that the party was all Pinkie Pie's idea of revenge to make a fool of her. However, Pinkie Pie defends her idea by saying she threw the party for Gilda to change the griffon's attitude. Having seen Gilda's true colors, Rainbow Dash tells Gilda that if being cool is all she cares about, she should go find some new cool friends someplace else. Gilda calls Dash a "flip-flop"; cool one minute, lame the next. The griffon tells Dash to give her a call when she decides not to be lame anymore, slamming the door behind her. She then flies off in rage. In Magical Mystery Cure, Gilda appears in one of Rainbow Dash's flashbacks. During the Equestria Games in Equestria Games, she briefly appears near Gustave le Grand in the audience as Spike attempts to light the torch. Physical appearance As a griffon, Gilda has the head, wings and feet of an eagle and the body and tail of a lion. Her head feathers form a fringe that hangs ahead of her face. Personality Gilda is first introduced by Rainbow Dash as her griffon friend, a "half-eagle, and half-lion", to which Gilda adds, "And all awesome." She is shown to be playful and competitive around Rainbow Dash, and she mentions she enjoys a good prank before setting out on several flying excursions with Dash. However, she is also very rude and has a short temper but hides that by acting friendly toward Dash. She shows her true colors when Pinkie Pie asks to join her and Dash and tries to discreetly ditch Pinkie by racing with Dash. This fails when Pinkie pursues them with the aid of balloons, prompting Gilda to pop Pinkie's balloons and send her floating down to the ground when Dash is preoccupied with a race. However, Pinkie manages to catch up to Gilda and Dash again; when Dash isn't looking, Gilda menaces Pinkie Pie, calling her a dweeb, a dork, and "Stinky Pie", and sends Pinkie hurtling to the ground again. Pinkie describes Gilda to Twilight Sparkle as mean and grumpy, but Twilight thinks that Pinkie is just jealous of Gilda. Later, Gilda frightens Granny Smith by making her think her tail is a rattlesnake, steals an apple from a food cart, makes Fluttershy cry by bumping into her, doesn't accept Fluttershy's apology when Fluttershy thinks it was her fault, makes fun of the way she talks and roars at her. She then calls the ponies around her "lame". At Pinkie Pie's party, Gilda seems to hold back her temper and misbehavior around Dash, but she eventually snaps after getting repeatedly pranked and she lashes out at Pinkie and the other ponies. She rants on about being "cool", blindly mistaking the pranks as Pinkie's doing, and leaves in a huff when Dash tells her she should find other "cool" friends. In truth, the pranks were set up by Rainbow Dash for nobody in particular; however, Gilda always happened to be the victim. Sound cues Various musical cues and sound cues play when Gilda is on-screen. When she is irritated, she's accompanied by a single plucked note from a guitar. When antagonizing others, she is accompanied by a simple metal riff, culminating in her tirade, which is accented by a more complex riff. Bird sounds also play depending on Gilda's mood; when she is excited, various chirps and squawks are heard, whereas after her grand exit, a red-tailed hawk's screech is played. Depiction in books IDW comics Of , Gilda appears on a Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE and on a Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE. Of , Gilda appears on Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) exclusive cover RE. Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Gilda the Griffon is featured as an antagonist in the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. She first appears in chapter 6, "On a Scroll", and works together with Trixie in later chapters. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''GILDA is a mythical griffon, a creature with the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion! She was once friends with Rainbow Dash and loved good old-fashioned pranks. But Gilda's insecurities about being seen as cool caused her to fall out of favor with her friend.'' Merchandise A Gilda the Griffon miniature collectible is included in the Cloudsdale Set with Rainbow Dash and a Wonder Bolts pony. A second, translucent Gilda the Griffon mini-figure toy is included with a collector card in the eighth wave of mystery packs; despite her being a griffon, the packaging of the wave collectively refers to all 24 of its characters as ponies. A translucent version of Gilda the Griffon is also to be released with a second collector card in the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. According to both collector cards, "GILDA THE GRIFFON loves flying with RAINBOW DASH!" Gilda is part of the 2012 trading card set. The trading card shows a "Nice Meter", with the griffon on the "Mean" end of the scale. Quotes Gallery See also * References de:Gilda es:Gilda gl:Gilda pl:Gilda ru:Джильда ko:길다 sv:Gilda Category:Featured articles Category:Griffons Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting characters